Shapeshifting
For a gallery of examples of Shapeshifting, see here. The power to shift the form of one's body. Also Called *Changing *Metamorphing *Morphing *Morphological Being *Nanomorphing *Omni-Mimicry *Polymorphing *Transformation Capabilities The user’s genetic and cellular structure instantaneously rearranges according to mental input from the user. User can impersonate others or enhance one's body to combat, either by turning into animal, monsters or make the body stronger, though it depends on the user's capabilities and limitations. Variations *'Animal Morphing': A special type of Shapeshifting where the user can only turn into animals. *'Biomorphing': The ability to transform only into living things (animals, bacteria, possibly even Humans or plants). *'Body Manipulation': Manipulate one's own body structure to morph into various forms. *'Doppelgänger Morphing': Users may become people they have seen, they may need to have a similar body mass of the person they are turning into. *'Elasticity': Similar to Malleability in which a person's body operates skin to a rubber-band, their bodies can stretch to varying, lengthy distances. *'Elemental Mimicry': The ability to alter one's own body mass into a particular element, not being restricted by conservation of mass. *'Enhanced Regeneration': By altering cellular structure, one can rejuvenate cells to regenerate, and even maintain youth, granting eternal youth. *'Evolution': Enhancement of physical capabilities, such as growing extra limbs or hardening skin. *'Gender Transformation': The ability to alter ones and other peoples gender. *'Malleable Anatomy': An advanced form of shapeshifting that offers complete control of one's entire body density to morph in a liquid-like fashion through amorphous, abstract forms while retaining enough tension to prevent oneself. *'Partial Transformation': The ability to transform parts of one's body independently of the rest. *'Reactive Adaptation': User's body instantly adapts to combat or adversities,such as growing grills or enhancing lung capabilities if fall into water, harden bones or grow wings when falling, night vision after being in the dark. *'Self-Molecular Manipulation': Alter the molecular structures of the body to transform into various forms. *'Size Manipulation': The ability to alter ones own size and mass by shifting additional mass from an outside source. *'Weapon Transformation': Transform body parts, or even the entire body, into weapons. Associations *Amorphous Physiology *Mythic Physiology **Cryptic Physiology **Mythical Bestiary *Organic Constructs *Omnifarious Limitations * Users may revert back to original form when unconscious. * Users may require visual or genetic source material for a copy to be made. * May be limited on how long transformation can last. * May be unable to add mass, thus maintaining the physical capabilities of it's original form. * May be unable to return to original form. * May be unable to assume the voice and accent of the person he/she shifts into (rare cases). * Users may be limited to humanoid shapes (human, werebeasts, etc). * Users may retain characteristics of their original form in their new shape (i.e., color scheme, birthmarks, scars, etc.). * May not be able to change genetic coding (meaning blood type, gender and DNA coding), though this does not limit the user from changing into an animal, liquid form, and such. * Staying extended periods in single form may start affecting the users behavior or even make them forget their true self. * Some users may be able to change forms (categorized as humans, cats, weapons, a body of water, etc.), but cannot shape that form into their own customization; instead, it must match their original form's shape. ** Such shape that cannot be altered include genetic coding (gender, hair color, blood type), physical appearance (such as a girl cannot change her facial or body structure to resemble another girl's, and while she can change into a cat her fur pattern is based on her own form) and design (such as the girl changing her body into a sword but cannot customize its design for decorative effects). ** This may not include the user's age, as it is an aspect of their original form. Known Users Comics Games Novels TV Shows Films *Genie (Aladdin) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Pain & Panic (Hercules) *Mulgarath (The Spiderwick Chronicles) *Khan (Paradox Saga) *most Head Archangels (Paradox Saga) *Cleopatra VII (Paradox Saga) *T-1000 (Terminator 2) *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Jareth, the Goblin King (Labyrinth) *Dracula (Dracula) Other *Iparu (Chaotic) *[http://bluehog.sonicworld.net/main.php?page=fancharacters&id=1&rating=normal&index= Bluehog (Bluehog Gaming Studio)] *Doppelgangers (Dungeons & Dragons) *Jon Scarecrow (Generator Rex) *Matau (BIONICLE) *Amy (The Medusa Project) *Melona (Queen's Blade series) Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Physiology Category:Almighty Powers